


a lovely outfit

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Seduction, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 23: CrossdressingAziraphale had not expected to see Crowley when he opened the door to his bedroom.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	a lovely outfit

Aziraphale had not expected to see Crowley when he opened the door to his bedroom. After all, the angel hadn’t noticed the demon sliding into his shop, and definitely not up towards his living quarters. And what made everything even more unexpected was the way Crowley presented himself.

He was wearing a black low cut dress with lace that was extremely short, a pair of oversized leather boots with red fishnets that ended just where the skirt ended, leaving a few millimeters of bare skin. Over his bare shoulders was a red feather boa, and on his face he had night black lipstick and red eyeshadow. He looked extravagant to Aziraphale. Delicious and handsome.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving the angel a cocky smile. As Aziraphale looked down, he saw a prominent bulge under the dress.

“Angel, I wondered when you would show up.”

“Crowley, what are you doing in my room?”

“I was in the area, decided to drop by, give you a little surprise.” he said, and Aziraphale heard himself gulp loudly as Crowley began to spread his legs, making his bulge more prominent than before. He wasn’t wearing  _ anything _ underneath the dress. “You know how it is. You took an awful long time to find me.”

“Sorry about that dear. If I knew you were here, I would have gone up much sooner. You look lovely by the way, the dress suits you and goes so well with your makeup.”

“Well thank you angel, I dressed up for you, you know.” Crowley answered as he got up from the bed and slowly walked towards Aziraphale, swinging his hips with every move until he put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him so very close. If Aziraphale had a heart that worked like that of a human, it would have skipped a beat, and if he wasn’t an angel, he would have cursed.

“That’s really sweet of you Crowley, I appreciate it.”

“I’m glad.” he replied, and before Aziraphale could think of anything else, he let out a loud yelp as he felt Crowley’s hand firmly grasp at his crotch and squeezing slightly. The unexpected pleasure hitting him all at once. Afterwards, he almost whimpered, and he could feel how all of his body quickly became hotter than a fire. It was clear what Crowley was trying to do, and he wasn’t complaining a single bit. He could already imagine Crowley's head around his cock with a dreamy expression on his face. “But how about we  _ lose _ the clothes for a while? Shall we angel?”

“That’s a great idea. I’ll have to… say yes.”

“Then, what are we waiting for?”


End file.
